So Few Words are Needed: Mature Version
by Aussiegirl41
Summary: Ficlets/Drabbles I've written for various challenges etc with a more mature rating. Most are still romantic, but sometimes there is humour or angst. See each individual chapter for summaries. The M rating is usually because of mild smut, but occasionally it could be because of adult themes and/or swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I have quite a few drabbles which go past the T rating. They're not explicit sex as such, but more smutty than the other ones I've been posting. The M rating could also be because of adult themes and/or the odd swear word.**

**The first one I'll start with was written for the 'happy new year' challenge. It's a/u obviously. :) And really quite silly! But hey, it was an indulgent bit of fluff for the holiday and a friend's birthday.**

**Title: Hot for the Teacher**

Working 60 hours a week took its toll and Laura's New Year's resolution was to get a hobby. She visited her local college and ran through the list of short courses on offer. She settled on pottery.

The first week she wondered if she'd turned up to the wrong class. Their instructor, Bill, looked like he'd be more adept with boxing gloves than a potter's wheel.

However, at the beginning of each lesson, he would give them a demonstration. His large hands moulded the clay with flair, making it look easy. He would then walk amongst his pupils; murmuring hints and encouragement.

Every time he stood behind her, the hair on the back of her neck would tingle, she'd suddenly grow ten thumbs, and any structure she had been creating would collapse before his (very blue, she'd noticed) eyes.

Tonight was no exception. "Slow down," he said, "be more patient."

She seethed; his calm demeanour was as frustrating as the mud she was trying to squeeze into some sort of shape.

At the end of the lesson, she still had nothing worthy of firing a kiln for.

She lingered at her turntable as everyone filed out of the workshop. She'd confess that she wouldn't be returning.

Suddenly, he sat down behind her and took her hands in his.

"Let me help," he spoke close to her ear. "You need to be wetter."

_Not possible_, she deliberately misinterpreted his words.

He splashed extra water onto her hands. She was distracted. She imagined sliding her messy hands against the muscles that refused to hide beneath the turtlenecks he wore.

"I think you'll get there eventually."

"Private lessons?" she suggested, turning.

"It's not my usual practice."

Her breasts heaved, wanting him to spread the slippery clay across them.

"I could make an exception."


	2. Is Forever Enough?

**Written for the 'books' challenge.**

**Title: Is Forever Enough?**

Laura lay on her stomach, her head buried within her folded arms. Bill, kissing a path down her spine, retreated like the gentleman he was when he reached the swell of her buttocks.

"You don't have to be polite all night, soldier," she teased.

He chuckled. "I'm saving some stuff up. Can't have all my fantasies come true in one night."

His big hands started to knead her shoulders and neck.

"Well, most of mine are."

"Surely you have some more erotic fantasies than sex with an old man missionary style."

Laura tilted her head toward the shelf, and the book that sat there beside his glasses. "What about that? Are you going to read me erotic poetry, Admiral?"

"I have something bookmarked. For later."

Her body gave an involuntary shiver in anticipation of the possibilities.

His hands continued with their sensual massage, his mouth lingering occasionally on the nape of her neck, her bare scalp, her ear.

She turned, the front of her body now begging for his attention.

He dipped his head to swirl his tongue around her navel. Then, his mouth moved lower and lower, frustrating her with its slow pace.

"Gods, you're so sexy, Bill."

He tantalised her until her legs fell open in a clear invitation.

"That's sexy," he rumbled against her inner thigh.

"Very." Her voice was quiet, subdued, like her body.

He stopped flicking his tongue and lifted his head.

"What?" She blinked, confused.

He reached out and linked their fingers together.

"This is sexy too. Just holding hands. When—"

Her other hand's fingers gently shushed him.

"I know, honey. We'll be ready then."

"The argument could be redundant." He grinned. "I may just have a heart attack tonight."

She hummed, thankful he'd lightened the mood.

"Don't. Imagine explaining that to the Fleet."


	3. Privileges of Membership

**Written for the 'Bad Boy Bill' challenge (remember that ridiculous thing Carolanne said about Bill being a bad boy? WTF?) I wrote this actually by the light of a flickering bergamot candle when we lost power after a cyclone once. LOL!**

**Title: Privileges of Membership**

He nodded politely to her marines as he entered his quarters following a stint in CIC.

Her jacket and a book were casually thrown across his couch.

She'd lit a candle and the scent of bergamot was now wafting through the room.

He heard a click of a lighter. "I'm here," she said in a sexy low tone.

He turned towards his rack where she was reclined: naked except for a black leather jacket.

"I found this in the back of your locker," she said, clicking the lighter on again. "I found this in its pocket," she said, holding up a thin Caprican cigar before clenching it between her teeth.

"You do know that there are rules to wearing that jacket," he told her, throwing off his own uniform jacket.

"Hmm?" she asked as she lit the cigar.

"You have to actually go through a series of initiations. The Tauron Bad Boy Club has restricted membership."

"I don't get some sort of allowance considering I'm sleeping with a bona-fide member?"

"No. You can attend social functions but you can't wear the jacket."

"I have to take it off then?"

"Definitely."

"You wanna wear it?"

He chuckled. "Not sure it would still fit," he said, patting his rounded belly. "I was seventeen when I joined."

"The year before you enlisted in the Colonial Fleet," she mused. "I think if I was a therapist, Admiral, I'd be having a field day with that information."

She stood, removed the jacket and stepped close to him before sliding each of his arms into the smooth material, ensuring she pressed her now fully naked body against his as she did so.

He stretched out his arms and looked down at himself. "I think it looks better on you. Time to set you an initiation task."


	4. Peel the Label

**Written for the 'Kobol' challenge.**

**Title: Peel the Label**

I spent almost four weeks avoiding this man. I defied his authority and fled. Now, as I lay beside him, my mind struggles to even remember the subject of our argument.

His hands and mouth are exploring places that no man has bothered with for many years. He is being mindful of my health: checking my reaction with each stroke.

I should confirm how good it feels. Instead, I find myself murmuring his name. It's curiously familiar rolling off my tongue. I don't speculate on the intimacy it creates; or how I whimper when he whispers '_Laura'_ against my skin.


	5. Another Daybreak

**Written as a gift, and not quite as smutty as I intended! But I'll still give it a mild M rating.**

**Title: Another Daybreak**

Laura lay on her small cot on _Colonial One_, unable to sleep, staring at the bulkhead above her head. The telephone began to buzz and she snapped it up eagerly. At this time of the night it had to be Bill. There was either an emergency or…

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither."

She made herself comfortable in the bed, calmed immediately by his husky tones.

"The trial will dredge up stuff you don't want to remember."

"Yes. But tonight I'm just trying to focus on our other times."

"Mornings."

"Our mornings?"

"Yeah, I miss them the most."

_Waking in the same bed for the first time; limbs entwined and tangled. It was more intimate than the sex the night before. _

_Hands, legs, hips, small adjustments, until they were making love again: languid, slow, sweet..._

There were other times.

_Laura demanding an extra inch of mattress space. Bill flipping her onto her back; his fingers knotting into her hair. Playfully wrestling until they were both breathless. Wet kisses, tongues dancing, until they were making love again: fast, hard, demanding…_

"I have fond memories from the first morning, especially." Bill interrupted her erotic memories.

"After Groundbreaking? I remember going into my tent that night. I remember a certain Admiral following me. I remember that certain Admiral becoming my sex slave for a good couple of hours."

Bill snorted down the line. "I think your memory is slightly unreliable, Madam President. 'A good couple of hours' sounds a little exaggerated."

"I remember drifting off into a deep sleep, exhausted and thoroughly satisfied. But I don't remember anything special happening in the morning."

"Liar."

Laura giggled.

"Sweet dreams, Madam President."

"Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"There'll be other mornings?" Her voice sounded too desperate, even to her own ears.

"Yeah Laura, I promise. We'll have other times."


	6. A Dying Leader Will Know the Truth

**Written as a gift to the ar_drabbles community on LJ.**

**Title: A Dying Leader Will Know the Truth**

She should have known when she woke up that first morning, draped across his body which was accommodating her weight without complaint. She'd been so content just to watch him sleep.

The fingers of his one hand had been threaded through her hair; his other hand thrown over the edge of the cot, dragging on the dirt ground.

His hair had been as messy and as knotted as hers. She flushed even now, remembering how she'd clung onto it as he'd dragged his tongue across her clit, over and over, until she came that first time; his moustache adding an extra dimension to her pleasure.

_"Jump!"_ She automatically obeyed the Hybrid's call.

She thought Bill had looked incredibly handsome with the moustache. She also loved the way it felt on her body. And it definitely never stopped her from wanting to kiss him.

She'd never been attracted to men with facial hair before. She'd always gone for the clean-cut type.

No wonder she'd never settled with one man earlier in life; she'd been looking in the wrong direction. Everything about Bill was the opposite of what she'd thought she'd found attractive in the past.

Now, Bill's features eclipsed any and all memories of her previous lovers. She now only wanted his soft olive skin, his expressive eyes, his sturdy body, his sensitive hands, his sensual lips…

_"Jump!"_

He'd shaved the moustache off after the exodus. She'd never asked him why. She'd never asked him why he grew it in the first place.

If she saw Bill again; no, _when _she saw Bill again, she would ask him. And she was going to share everything about herself - about her sisters, her parents, everything.

She even knew the first thing she would tell him.

It would be how much she loved him.


	7. A Serenity Precedes My Love

**Written for the 'bespectacled' challenge**

**Title: A Serenity Precedes My Love**

I find Laura curled up in her room's brown leather chair. She is reading, her glasses perched low on her nose.

I stare across at her, mesmerised by her skin. The pale skin of her cleavage peeking out from her loosely tied white robe. The skin of her seemingly endless legs; the robe's scant hem leaves little to my imagination. And the skin of her scalp.

The President owns a wig. Laura isn't interested in wearing it. And now the blue headscarf is gone too.

Ignoring the spasm in my heart, I gesture towards her book. "You started a new one? Without me?"

She smiles and points to the book I have clutched under my arm. "You brought a new one too?"

"Yeah."

"So, who gets to go first?" she asks throatily.

"Usually a gentleman insists on ladies first."

She giggles softly, but I'm distracted again by her skin. This time the tantalising glimpse of her collarbone the robe offers as she rearranges herself slightly in the chair.

She begins to read aloud.

I don't hear a word.

Her leg hitches higher and I see even more skin.

Without really thinking, I kneel down before her and untie the robe.

She keeps reading.

I push the robe off her shoulders.

The only things on her skin now are her glasses and my gaze.

I begin to explore with my hands and my mouth. Her skin is dimpled and bruised and inflamed in areas. I adore every imperfection. She's still standing, still alive, still here with me. She's perfect.

I gently finger the delicate skin of her scalp last before I remove her glasses.

"Come on, the rack," I order gruffly.

I climb in first, opening my book to the place I'd bookmarked earlier.

"My turn," I say, donning my glasses.


	8. An Euphoria Eases My Defeat

**This is a sequel to A Serenity Precedes My Love. Written for a friend's birthday.**

**Title: An Euphoria Eases My Defeat**

Bill's very overdressed.

Apparently he's at least taken his boots off at the hatch. I quickly also dispense with his socks. His bare feet remind me of the first time I saw him truly relaxed. He was such a gentleman that night.

"You're always a gentleman," I correct myself out loud, kissing the tip of his chin before I remove his tunic.

Next, I manoeuvre his tanks up and over his head, all without disturbing his reading glasses or his narration. Not that I have any idea what he is saying. The raspy huskiness of his voice spreads warmth throughout my body nevertheless.

I let my fingers follow the jagged line of his scar. I imagine how different my life would be if he hadn't survived Boomer's bullets; my heart would have remained as empty as it had been before the attacks.

Impatient, I unbuckle his belt and strip his pants and boxers off before flinging both in the general direction of where his other clothes have landed, near the brown armchair.

I've spent many hours exploring the lines of his face while sharing his rack. His grumbles as I do always make me laugh. Slowly, I kiss all the other skin he's hidden from me until now, luxuriating in his earthy male scent.

A sob catches in my throat when I thread my fingers through the patch of thick hair that surrounds his growing arousal. As if reading my mind, Bill's thumb brushes sexily across my so-bare pubic mound, tantalising and reassuring me at the same time.

I pluck the book out of his hands and the glasses from his head, carefully placing both on the shelf above my rack. His mock glare at this point makes me smile, a smile that remains for the rest of the night.


	9. Open Wide

**Written for the prompt of 'Bill and Laura's first night co-habitating end of S3 and the things that are said in the night'.**

**Title: Open Wide**

She arrived a few hours ago.

He ordered them dinner and they chatted throughout; just like it was any other time. They both pretended nothing was changing.

She showered and curled up on the couch, book in hand. He showered and joined her. This was just an ordinary night between the President and the Admiral.

Eventually, their tiredness became apparent. They silently made their way to his rack; no suggestion the couch was long enough or comfortable enough to accommodate either of them. He backed up against the bulkhead, and she backed up against him. This was nothing unusual for two good friends.

Laura squirmed. Maybe there was a way she could position herself without constantly thinking about how comfortable he was. This was only a temporary thing until they found guest quarters.

"You okay?" His voice was loud next to her ear, even though he was trying to whisper. His breath was hot, scented with a faint trace of mint. "You need more room?"

"I'm fine."

"This should only be for a couple of nights."

"Of course."

They remained silent for a period. Filling in the blanks with noise was never compulsory with Bill.

"Unless you want to stay."

**This is a companion piece/sequel to the above. **

**For the prompt of 'Laura's pov, about what she finds attractive in Bill'. I'm sure this is just one little snippet of what she finds attractive. I can't post 2000 words!**

**Title: Come Inside**

She let herself relax. She was becoming anxious for no reason. They'd slept together before without overstepping any boundaries.

They settled again and she drifted off. She woke later to the sound of his deep breathing behind her. She swivelled to watch him sleep.

More than once, she had inspected his body, but it was rare treat for her to examine his face this close. Its sometimes severe features were softened beautifully by the muted light and his state of repose. The marks on his cheeks that she always thought of as a sign of strength were hidden beneath a shadow of whiskers. She reached out and enjoyed the sensation of their roughness beneath her touch.

Her gaze locked on his lips. Her one objection to the moustache had been the way it had almost hid his perfect lips. The bottom lip was slightly fuller. They had a nice flesh colour; no effeminate glassy red hue that repelled her in some men. She knew from experience they were soft.

"Seen enough?"

She jumped.

"Yes, thank you," she affected her most prim voice.

"Wanna touch anything?"

She pursed her lips at his audacity, and then regarded _his_ lips again.

"Actually, yes."


	10. Redundant

**Written for the 'bad day' challenge. A/U obviously.**

**Title: Redundant**

He looked around his office. He'd accumulated too much in the past twenty years. It was going to take him a good couple of days to box everything up.

He remembered clearly the day Ben Adar had offered the office to him. _"Best views of the river in the building, Bill."_

Ben was a good man, unlike his asshole of a son.

Richard had started out telling him politely. _"It's the GFC, Bill." _

Following with more than one valid excuse. _"We'll be saving a lot of money by hiring kids straight out of college."_

After a while, things turned personal. _"You aren't a team player. You resist change. Fuck, Bill, it took us almost a year to get you to use email!" _

Richard, Dick as Bill had secretly started calling him quite a few years ago, finally stuck the knife in and twisted it. _"You're an old man. You should have given in and retired years ago, Adama."_

He had merely nodded and returned to his office, where someone had conveniently already delivered a dozen packing boxes.

What could he tell that moron, anyway? That everyone knew he would never hold a candle to his father? That everyone knew that all the sensible decisions were made by Laura Roslin? That everyone, even Margaret Adar, knew he was banging Laura Roslin to ensure she never left the firm to start up her own rival business?

Bill smiled for the first time. Adar would be out of business within a year.

He would have liked to have told Adar the reason he'd clung onto his position and never retired.

That he had stayed on purely because of his loyalty to Laura Roslin.

And that it broke his heart to see them together.

_"She deserves to be more than your mistress, you prick." _


	11. Indispensable

**Written for the 'another chapter' (sequel) challenge. Sequel to Redundant.**

**Title: Indispensable**

Laura forced herself to stay where she was, relaxed into a porch swing, when his car pulled into the drive.

She resisted craning her neck to check how much he'd changed in six months, listening instead to the car door creaking open and closed, and the sharp beep as he locked it.

The crunch of his shoes over the pebbled path grew louder until it came to an abrupt halt. She held her breath, but continued to gently rock forward and back, enjoying the easterly view of the valley below.

Eventually, he slowly clumped up the steps. A paper grocery bag crinkled as he swapped it to his other arm, and a set of keys jangled before the front glass door behind her slid open.

Inside, several kitchen doors were open and shut until his steady footfall on the timber floorboards signalled his return.

The swing wobbled and groaned, but held firm under their combined weight.

He silently passed her a tall glass and she took a long drink.

"Real lemonade," she murmured.

"Yeah. My grandmother's recipe."

She hummed and took another sip of the refreshingly bitter liquid.

She pushed with her feet so that the swing began to slowly move again.

"Looks like you're shifting house," he commented.

She turned towards her three bags sitting near the door. "The company pays for my apartment's lease. When I resigned, I thought it best to vacate."

She lifted the heavy weight of her hair off of the nape of her neck, hoping to ease the effect of the sticky heat and his proximity.

"Dick mustn't be too pleased."

A rumble of thunder echoed in the near distance.

"Better go in before it starts to rain," she suggested.

His hand came out and gripped hers. "Come on, I'll show you our room."


	12. Waiting for the Day

**Written for the 'lay down your burdens' challenge.**

**Title: Waiting for the Day**

Laura stretched lazily before rolling over to watch Bill.

Sleeping naked beside a naked Bill Adama was a decadence she could get used to.

She smiled at his moustache. It made her see him in a whole new light.

She bent down, enjoying its new sensation against her mouth again.

Her lips moved to seductively coax him awake, and after a brief moment, she felt him begin to respond. One of his hands began to massage her scalp. His other gently pinched her buttocks, grinding her against his morning erection.

With a laugh, she lifted herself up, and then relaxed down onto his hardness.

Unlike the night before, when they'd explored each other slowly and carefully, she just wanted quick release. Bill obviously had the same thought. He lifted his hips, matching her eager tempo. His thumb found her clit, rubbing and circling until she quaked above him, biting her lip to stifle a loud moan.

"Love you," Bill confessed beneath her as he orgasmed some seconds later.

She rolled off him and buried her head in his neck, licking at the salty sweat there.

"Love you," he repeated quietly.

"I know," she whispered. "I'm not ready."

He held her close.

"I'm not ready to give into just loving. I still think this planet is merely a rest stop. Saving thousands of people's lives isn't a burden I'm ready to put aside yet."

His fingers stroked her spine. "What happened to embracing this world and this life?"

"Bill, I was high," she scoffed.

"So you didn't mean it?"

"No. Yes. Some of it."

She wanted to live in that world, but it wasn't possible.

He sighed and dragged her closer still.

"Maybe we should just enjoy this," he murmured.

She snorted and leaned over to kiss him again. "I am."


End file.
